


Blue Curtains, My Dear, for You

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: “You know what they say, sire. A wedding is a balm for war.”
Relationships: Widowed King With Children/Loyal Male General
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Blue Curtains, My Dear, for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



The king hated meetings. He especially hated them now, when his entire body ached and the kingdom was deeply in debt and he was days away from having his dead wife’s baby.

“You know what they say, sire. A wedding is a balm for war.” Linne, his most trusted advisor, suggested idly, paging through a report.

“It’s not a bad plan,” Leo, Order of Brag, First General, the most popular man in the kingdom, rasped beside him, oddly flushed. “You’ve quite avenged the queen’s death by this point, and the people are in need of something else.”

The king could have argued that the heir would be born within the month—which was rather obvious to everyone—but he didn’t. Instead, he contemplated the Strength Cordial caked at the bottom of his glass and sighed. “Who would marry me now, of all times? Our favor with our allies is entirely spent.”

“I would,” Leo replied, as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world. His eyes were soft. “I’d do anything you need of me.”

“Well, they have been calling you the king’s second consort for years,” Linne said brightly, giving Leo a high-five. “Seems logical to me.”

“Fine, fine,” the king said, resigned. He really did hate ceremonies. But he really liked Leo, so it all balanced out, he supposed.

*

“What did you think?” the king asked as he led Leo into the royal bedchamber. “And how do the new decorations suit you?”

He’d had the purple hangings changed to soft blue ones, which he remembered Leo had once expressed a preference for.

“Wedding was good. Drinking songs have reached new heights.” Leo patted his shoulder. “And you didn’t need to clear out any marks of Cate, just for me, you know.”

The king lowered himself onto the edge of the bed, his back and feet aching. “I know. But did you really want to sleep in a dead woman’s bed?”

Leo didn’t reply, sitting beside him and throwing an arm across his shoulders. “How are you feeling? Baby behaving tonight?”

“Well enough.” The king leaned into Leo’s touch, sighing in relief as Leo ran a hand through his hair. “Thank you for—”

“Don’t mention it,” Leo said gruffly. “I’ll always be here, whatever you need.”

“And what about you? What do you need?”

Leo kissed him.

It wasn’t an answer, but, the king supposed, it was a start.


End file.
